The Temp
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Ugh! Do stories really need summaries? They met at the water cooler - what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Temp**_

John was rushing down the hall to his office when he almost tripped over his own feet. In front of him, leaning down to get a drink from the water cooler was a man. A man that John could only describe as some kind of wonderful and then he stood to his full height. John gulped and blinked rapidly

"Hi, I'm Randy." He said as he licked his lips and thrust his hand in John's direction

"J – John."

"It's nice to meet you." John nodded

"You must be a temp. What department are you working in?"

"Um, they haven't exactly assigned me a department yet. I'm just kind of bouncing around right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Randy laughed and licked his lips again. John wished he was that lip

"It's not your fault."

"Well come to my office in a week if they haven't found anything permanent for you and I'll see what I can do." John smiled showing off his dimples

"Oh, thanks. I 'd really appreciate that."

"It would be my pleasure." John excused himself and practically ran to his office shutting the door behind him. He flopped into his chair and put his head on his desk

"You're so stupid John. He's a temp so technically you work together and that means he's off limits…but he's so hot."

"John?" He looked up and saw his assistant Ted standing at the door. "Who are you talking to?" John groaned. He didn't realize that he'd been talking aloud

"Just myself. What can I help you with Teddy?"

"I have some papers that you need to look over. They're potential models for the nutrition issue."

"That's not going to print for two months."

"But you need to prep." Ted explained dumping a huge stack of manila folders on John's desk. John sighed

"Thanks Ted."

"No problem. I'm going to get lunch, do you want anything?"

"I've already eaten."

"Okay. Later!"

**Hours Later**

"John?"

"Ted."

"It's almost 8." John looked at his watch

"Yes it is."

"Can I go home now?"

"I don't keep hostages, Teddy; you know that you don't have to ask if you can go home. Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"G'night." Ted closed the door behind him and minutes later there was another knock. "Go home Teddy!" The door cracked a bit and Randy peeked inside

"It's me. Sorry to bother you." John subconsciously straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair

"Um, you're not bothering me. Come in." Randy slipped inside and shut the door behind him

"I was on my way out and I saw that your light was still on."

"Yea, I have a lot of work that I need to get done."

"Oh, am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all; have a seat…if you want." He sat in a chair across from John's desk

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at potential candidates for our nutrition issue."

"You look at them all yourself?" John nodded. "Can I help?" Randy asked smiling at John and John smiled in return

"Sure. Do you want to sit here or just split this stack?" Randy moved to the chair next to John. John could smell his cologne. Polo #3. He wears it well. Very intoxicating. "Not that I don't appreciate the help but why are you still here?"

"My supervisor for the day decided to give me all of the work that no one else wanted to do and I just finished." John frowned

"Who's your supervisor?" Randy shook his head

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Just tell me."

"Casey or Carey, um,"

"Cody?"

"Yea, that's it, Cody."

"That sounds like something he would do."

"He's not going to get into trouble is he?" Randy asked looking at John through his lashes

"Do you want him to get in trouble?" Randy smirked and shook his head no. John laughed. "That look says otherwise. I won't say anything to him this time but if it continues then I'll have no choice."

"Okay."

"We're going to be here awhile, should I order us some food?"

"Only if it's pizza. That's my favorite."

"Pizza sounds good to me." John leaned over and pressed 2 on his speed dial

"Work late often?" Randy asked holding back a laugh

"A little too often." They pretended to look over the profiles while waiting for the pizza to be delivered. In actuality they were both watching each other. Randy eyeing John's shoulders and biceps while John appreciated the way Randy's slacks hugged his thighs and what was in between them

"John?"

"Yea?"

"What am I looking for exactly?" John laughed

"Good bodies and nutrition regimes that are fairly simple to follow."

"Ah, okay. What qualifies as a good body?"

"I'll leave that up to your discretion. What do you like to look at? You have a good body." John cringed. _Shut up, stupid_

"My body is alright for me. I'm 6'5" so I'm pretty lean. I know that I much prefer a bigger body." John blinked and cleared his throat

"Whatever you want." He shook his head. "I mean, whatever you think is a good body go ahead and put it in this pile." Randy hid his smile by opening one of the folders and putting it in front of his face. He didn't receive a company handbook when he arrived but he was pretty sure that hitting on the boss was against the rules. He wanted John if the bulge in his pants was any indication

"Randy? Oh Randy." John said gently shaking him awake

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep and you need to wake up because it's almost 11:30."

"I guess I wasn't much help was I?" Randy said stretching

"No, not really." John said smiling. Randy could watch him smile all day…or all night. He wasn't choosy. Truth be told, John hadn't gotten much work done once he'd noticed that Randy had fallen asleep. He'd watched him as he slept. Face completely relaxed, mouth slightly parted…tongue sticking out ever so slightly. Oh, that beautiful tongue. John distracted himself by cleaning his desk of their leftover dinner

"Do you need some help?"

"Not with this but if you could just grab my keys and lock up since my hands are full, that would be great."

"Yea, where are your keys?" John blushed

"My pocket." Randy smiled

"Are you going to tell me which one or do I get to fish around?" _Easy there, cowboy_ Randy thought to himself

"Left front." Randy reached into John's pocket and removed the keys using every bit of the willpower he possessed to not move his fingers a little to the right. Randy locked the office door and then proceeded to watch John's ass as he walked toward the bank of elevators. He'd give his left hand to be buried deep inside it right now

"Where's your car?"

"Garage." John gave him a puzzled look

"How did you get a parking pass already? You're not a permanent hire. Temps use the lot."

"Did I mention that I'm a rebel?"

"I believe you failed to mention that. Come on." They rode the elevator to the underground parking. John looked over

"Minivan?" Randy laughed

"No, I thought that was yours." John hit the key fob to his luxury SUV

"Nice." They stood there awkwardly looking at each other before John spoke up

"Well, um, thanks for your help."

"You don't have to bullshit me. I know that I didn't really help you. I fell asleep."

"You're right…well thanks for not drooling on my papers."

"Ha! Me drool? Never."

"I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you sleep any other time so I don't know." As the words were leaving his mouth John tried to stop them but to no avail. Now he just prayed for a sinkhole to open in the garage and swallow him. Randy just smirked. "I have to go." John said quickly and rushed over to his car just as fast

**The Next Day**

"Hey Orton!" Randy groaned at the sound of Cody's voice. He took a deep breath and turned to the man with a smile on his face

"Yes sir?"

"Here," Cody said tossing an envelope in Randy's direction. "This was in my mailbox this morning." Randy tore the side of the envelope open and out slid a brand new WorkOut! Magazine parking pass. "Put that away. I have a lot of stuff for you to do." He sighed and slipped the pass into his back pocket. "You're going to be fairly busy all day but I want you to make sure you get this stuff done before you take a lunch."

"How come you're only making me do this stuff? There are three other temps in your department." Cody took out a set of keys and unlocked the door to a storage closet

"Quit your bitchin and just do what I say. I need you to clear out all of the shelves over here because we're getting a large shipment. Got it?"

"I got it."

"The bathroom is around the corner to the right should you need it." Randy huffed

"Thanks."

"Oh, another thing," Cody waited until Randy looked over at him. "Stay away from John." Randy stood there and just watched the door shut behind Cody. Randy spent the entire morning and part of the early afternoon clearing the shelves. He had just stepped in the elevator when a hand reached out to stop the doors from closing. Randy's mood lifted when he saw who it was

"Did you just get in?"

"No. I just came out of the closet."

"What?" Randy shook his head

"Not the proverbial closet but an actual closet. Cody stuck me in there and told me I had to finish organizing before I went to lunch."

"Is that where you're on your way to now?"

"No. I was on my way to my car for a cigarette, or 20." John frowned as they stepped off the elevator

"What did he do today?"

"I told you, he put me back in the closet…and told me to stay away from you." John groaned. "So what's the deal?"

"There is no deal. He's wanted to date me since he started working here."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did the two of you date?"

"Of course we didn't date. He looks like he's 12…more like 16 now but when he started he looked 12."

"So you didn't date because he looks young?" Randy stepped on the ash from his cigarette

"What's it matter to you?" _Smooth move Randy_

"It doesn't. I was just making conversation is all." John unlocked his car

"You hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Get in but put that disgusting thing out before you do." Randy took one more drag before crushing the cigarette under the heel of his shoe and sliding in the passenger side of John's car

"So what department would you like to work in?" Randy swallowed his bite of food

"Ideally I'd like to do something in editing. I have an eye." _Two beautiful ones_ John thought

"Okay. I'll see about getting you over there because if that's what you want, hanging out in a closet all day isn't the way to go about getting there."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, if you have talent I don't want to see it wasted." Randy reached over and covered John's hand with his

"I really do appreciate that…and thanks for the parking pass." John laughed nervously and moved his hand

"It was no problem. You ready? I don't want to get you back too late." Randy looked at his watch

"Ah, shit. I'm not going to get back on time anyway and I'm still on the clock." John threw down some cash to cover their bill

"Let's go and let me handle Cody."

"I owe you."

"Oh, don't worry about Cody."

"I meant for lunch. Maybe I can take you out to dinner sometime." John blushed

"Or maybe you can get lunch next time."

"That works." _Note to self: he likes to take things slow and make him blush more_ Randy thought. John drove them back to work and they rode the elevators up to the third floor

"Orton!"

"Fuck."

"Did you take a lunch?"

"Yea."

"Without clocking out?"

"Yes."

"And you're back late. No one's seen you for the last," Cody checked his watch. "Almost an hour."

"Relax Cody, it was my fault. Randy was down in the garage and I asked him to come out to lunch. Stop giving him such a hard time." Cody put his hands on his hips

"Can I speak with you in your office John?"

"If you must." John said walking off

"Randy, I have more of that paperwork from yesterday…it needs to be filed." Cody stomped all the way to John's office then barged in through the door slamming it shut behind him

"Oh please, come right in Cody."

"John."

"What?" Cody folded his arms across his chest

"He's a temp and you're taking him to lunch?"

"He was hungry because someone gave him a shitload of work to do and he wasn't allowed to take a break until it was finished."

"Randy is a temp John, he's doing what a temp is supposed to do."

"You can't deprive him of a break Cody. And what's this shit about telling him to stay away from me?"

"Oh what does that matter? You're not allowed to fraternize with the help anyway and if you don't believe me check pages 14-15 of this company's handbook."

"But I can with you because you're a full-time employee." Cody gave a smug smile

"It just so happens to be that way." John rubbed his face

"Get out of my office Cody."

"Don't be mad with me John."

"I'm not mad now get out of my office."

"You could at least walk me out. I thought that you were a gentleman." John smiled then walked around to the front of his desk and Cody slipped an arm into the crook of John's elbow

"Only because I have somewhere to go."

"You smell good John." He shrugged Cody off and made a left down the hall which was completely in the opposite direction of where he needed to go but he had to get away from Cody. John circled back around and pushed open the door leading to the stairwell. He jogged up to the fourth floor and made a beeline for the office at the end of the hall

"Come in!" Yelled the man on the other side of the door. "Hey John, what are you doing up here in my neck of the woods?"

"I need your help with something Evan."

"Anything for you John, spill it." He said smiling

"Do you have any openings available?"

"You know, my copy editor just came in today and told me that he needed an assistant. Who's this job for anyway?"

"There's a temp on my floor and I said that I would see about getting him a full-time job in editing." Evan raised an eyebrow

"Really? Since when did you invest so much time in the temps? What's his name? What does he look like? Oh, I bet he's hot."

"It's not like that Evan."

"Sure it's not. Your secret's safe with me John. Just give me his name and I'll make sure he gets the papers to fill out."

"Randy Orton." Evan broke out into a grin

"I see. That tall, tan muscular fellow that Cody's been giving shit. Good choice John, good choice." John stood

"Thank you for your help Ev."

"Anytime John."

"Randy?" Cody said looking through the files Randy had put away

"What?"

"Did I forget to mention that I wanted these done numerically and not alphabetically?"

"What? No you didn't mention that."

"Oops, I'm sorry. See the dates down here?"

"Now I do."

"Yea, I'm going to need you to file it by these numbers. You can stay all night if you need to. Thanks." Cody smiled as he slipped out the door

"…goddamn cock-sucking mother fucker…" Randy mumbled as he stepped into the elevator

"Long day?" He jumped at the voice. John's voice

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously. What's the problem?"

"I filed all that shit only for Cody to come in and tell me that he wanted it done numerically and not alphabetically like I have it."

"So you're going for a smoke break?"

"Yes. He told me I could stay all night if I need to."

"You know as a temp you don't get paid for overtime right?" Randy glared at John. "Sorry." The elevator stopped at the parking garage and Randy stepped out then turned expecting John to follow

"Not getting out?"

"No. I just remembered that I left something in my office." Randy lit his cigarette

"I'll see you later then."

"Later." The doors closed and Randy sighed. After he smoked no less than three cigarettes Randy rode the elevator back up to the closet which he'd dubbed his office. He opened the door and there sat John on the floor organizing the files

"I thought that you left something in your office."

"I lied. I can't in good conscience let you stay here all night doing this." Randy sat next to him on the floor

"Thanks. I hope you're a much better help than I was last night." John laughed

"I'm sure of it. I've already organized that stuff over there. We should be out of here by 9 the latest."

"Thanks so much John. I really need to get out of here."

"Got a hot date?" John silently prayed that he would say no

"Yea, with you and these files."

"You're a cheap date." John mentally kicked himself. He was usually a lot smoother when it came to guys. Randy kept him flustered like a high school girl

"Although I find it cute when you get flustered like you are, you should really relax. I don't bite." Trying to busy himself John picked up another file

"We should really get going on this if we want to get out of here."

"John."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"Randy." Randy leaned forward and snatched the folder from John then kissed him. John pulled away, took two deep breaths and then knocked Randy over falling on top of him. Randy grunted and John took that opportunity to slip his tongue in the younger man's mouth. Randy's hands slid down John's muscular back down to his ass. He'd been dying to touch it. He gave it a squeeze and felt John grind into him. John knew that he should stop but the man beneath him tasted so delicious and he just couldn't help it. He heard Randy moan and felt him starting to pull his shirt from his slacks. That snapped John out of this sexual haze

"We can't do this." John said sitting up and moving as far as he could away from Randy

"Why?" Randy asked still lying on the floor looking at John through half-lidded eyes. "That was amazing and I know you want to." Randy looked pointedly at John's crotch and let his eyes linger. John shifted under his gaze

"That's not the point. I'm your boss and according to Cody pages 14-15 of the company handbook state that I cannot fraternize with you." Randy laughed and sat up

"They do. I found one in here today and checked. I like you John."

"No you don't. You just want to have sex with me." He said standing

"You're not going to help me file this stuff now?" John sat down again. "And that's not true. I can have sex with anyone but I'd actually like to try dating you."

"You read the handbook. We can't." Randy licked his lips. "Please stop doing that."

"It's a habit, a sexy habit but a habit none-the-less." John rolled his eyes. "What if I left?"

"What?"

"If I leave then we can date."

"You can't leave."

"Why?"

"I can think of two reasons off the top of my head."

"And they are?"

"One: temp or not, you need a job and two: who will I look at during the day?" Randy laughed

"Is that all I am to you? Eye candy?" John shrugged

"No but I definitely appreciate the way you look." Randy smiled

"The feeling's mutual. So what are we going to do?"

"Stay away from each other." Randy shook his head

"I can't do that."

"We have to Ran. You could get fired which might jeopardize you getting hired elsewhere and I could face a lawsuit and lose my company." Randy just sat there smiling. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Did you just call me Ran?"

"I guess I did." Randy sighed

"I don't want to stay away from you but I will because I know that's the best thing to do in our current situation." John stood again and extended his hand down to Randy

"Let's get out of here."

"What about this stuff?"

"You can do it tomorrow. I'll tell Cody that I found you in here and told you not to do the overtime since you wouldn't be getting paid for it."

"He's going to hate me more than he already does."

"Do you care?"

"No because I got to make out with you in a closet and he didn't. As far as I'm concerned I win."

"Who says I haven't made out with him somewhere else?" Randy stopped in his tracks

"Have you?" John smiled

"I don't kiss and tell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I did something a little different in this chapter and it took me awhile to write out the scene. I stepped out of my comfort zone but I hope that you all enjoy it anyway**

The next morning John was in his office when someone started knocking frantically on his door. Fearing that it was Cody, he didn't answer. After a few moments John let out the breath he'd been holding. As he did so the door knob turned and Randy walked in

"Oh, it's you. We're breaking our rule of staying away from each other."

"Are you ignoring me? Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"Shut up. I didn't know it was you. I thought Cody was coming to bother me about letting you go home." Randy dropped a stapled packet of papers in front of John. "What's this?"

"You tell me." John looked through the papers then handed them back to Randy. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"John."

"Just fill them out and get them back to Evan so you can get the hell away from Cody."

"I still have to interview. Why do you make temps interview?"

"So we have it on file in case you get hired full-time…and don't sweat the interview because the job's already yours we just have to go through formalities so it looks legit."

"I could kiss you right now."

"If I were a rebel, like you say you are, I would let you but alas, I'm not." John said smiling. Randy growled

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is."

"Go fill those papers out and do a good job when you're "hired" because I don't want to look bad."

"I will. I love copy editing." John sighed and stood

"Come here." Randy walked over to the desk and John leaned forward. Randy kissed him then John sighed. "Now get out of my office."

"I was never here." Randy opened the door and there stood Cody

"You know Randy, those papers won't file themselves. I can fire you for insubordination."

"But I,"

"Randy go do whatever it is you need to do and Cody get in here."

"Step aside Orton." Cody said brushing past Randy and into the office. "Yes John?"

"Shut the door."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to be sued for harassment? Stop talking to him like that."

"He doesn't do his work John."

"Yes he does. He filed all of that shit yesterday and then here you come telling him that it needs to be done numerically. Since when did you start filing things numerically, huh?"

"That was his punishment for taking a lunch and not clocking out then having the audacity to come back late."

"I told you that was my fault. He wasn't even taking a lunch and I asked him to come with me."

"Why? You've never asked me to lunch."

"If I take you out to lunch today will it get me off the hook?"

"Sure, if it ends with dessert."

"There you go. That's why I've never asked you to lunch. I can have you fired for that because technically you're sexually harassing me."

"Oh please John, you would never." John sighed

"Should I clear my desk or would you like it in my chair?" Cody laughed

"There's not enough room in this office for all the things I'd do to you."

"That's scary and reason number 1,864 I would never take you up on your offer. Get back to work." Cody frowned and walked over to the door. "Cody?"

"Yes?"

"Leave Randy alone." Cody stomped his foot and huffed out of the office

**Two Weeks Later**

John was at home double checking everything when the guests started arriving. Today was the annual WorkOut! barbeque that he hosted at his home. He walked around the yard under the guise of making sure everyone was having a good time but he was really looking for Randy. After doing what was probably his 6th lap around the spacious yard he spotted him near the open gate

"Play it cool John, you can do this." John mumbled to himself. He went back in the house for more beverages to restock the coolers outside

"Need some help?" John turned and saw Randy leaning against the doorframe of the pantry. John's breath caught in his throat. Randy was 6 foot 5 inches of perfection. The crisp white t-shirt he was wearing accented his muscles and made his tattoos stand out. His khaki cargo shorts sat low on his hips and accentuated his hard lean body

"Yes? No?"

"What?"

"I asked if you needed some help. Are you okay?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine." Randy stood to his full height then checked to make sure that no one was coming. When he was sure that they were alone he calmly walked into the storage closet and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for the past two weeks." He leaned down and kissed John softly just to gauge his reaction. Seeing that John didn't pull away Randy pushed him further in until his back hit one of the shelving units. With him pinned Randy was able to slip a hand underneath John's shirt and caress the muscles he'd been longing to touch. He ran his fingers over one of John's nipples as John grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Using his free hand John pulled Randy closer to him causing the taller man to groan. John pulled away

"We really shouldn't,"

"Shut the hell up John and go with it." Randy said as he covered John's mouth. He pulled away again

"No, I mean we really shouldn't. The caterers are coming and I have to show them where the food goes." Randy sighed and pressed his forehead against John's

"You're such a tease." John laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"Are you still going to render your services?"

"I'm always at your service."

"I meant with the beverages you perv."

"Oh, yea I'll still help you although you almost just made me cum in my pants." John frowned

"It's that easy, huh? That leaves me nothing to look forward to."

"No! That's not what I meant, I mean I can,"

"No, really, it's fine. I'm sure you do the best you can."

"You better get out of this closet before I bend you over right here."

"Who says I'd let you top?"

"Have you seen your ass John?"

"Once or twice."

"I'd definitely top."

"John?" Cody said walking up and wrapping an arm around John's waist

"What?"

"You're all out of diet Pepsi."

"There's more inside. Check the pantry."

"Why don't you show me?" Cody said now running his fingers up and down John's back. John shivered and Cody smiled. "Please?"

"Come on." Cody wrapped his arms around John's and walked with him inside the house. Randy watched the entire situation unfold from across the yard with cold eyes. He rolled his shoulders and tamped the anger he felt rising. When John came back out to the yard he saw that Randy was gone and since he didn't have his number he couldn't find out why he'd left without saying bye

It had been three weeks and Randy still hadn't spoken to John. Although he now worked on the fourth floor Randy always found a reason to come to John's office. Three weeks and nothing. They weren't in a relationship but John actually missed seeing him. Each time someone knocked on his door he hoped it was Randy. It never was. Not until after lunch that is

"Come in!" The door opened and John looked up. It was Randy

"Here," He said tossing some papers on John's desk. "Dustin sent me down here. He wants you to look at these before they go to print."

"Did I do something to you?"

"Can you just look at the papers so I can get back to work?"

"No." John folded his hands on his desk. "Now answer my question."

"You didn't do anything. Papers?"

"Obviously I did because you left the party early and haven't spoken to me for three weeks."

"I saw you with Cody."

"You saw me what with Cody?"

"I saw him cuddle up to you and the two of you go off into the house together."

"He's always cuddling up to me. He said that I was out of diet Pepsi so we went into the house to get more. I told him to go by himself and he just latched on to me." Randy cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets

"Well I didn't like it." John smiled

"You were jealous."

"Don't play with me John."

"I'm not playing with you Randy."

"I'm serious. Do not play with me." John should have taken the comment as a threat but it just turned him on

"I promise that I am not playing with you. I don't like Cody or anyone else for that matter." John quickly checked over the papers then handed them back to Randy. "Your papers." Randy smirked

"I don't know what it is you're doing to me John but I don't like it one bit." John laughed

"I would apologize but I don't know what I'd be apologizing for." He said as he stood from his chair. Randy leaned over and kissed him. Once sweetly but then he started to nip at John's bottom lip with his teeth. John growled and pulled away. "Stop it."

"Your face makes me sick." John smiled showing off his dimples. "I hate those dimples the most." John just laughed

"How's the new job?"

"It's great."

"And you like working with Dustin okay?"

"Um, yea, he's nice. A little strange but a nice guy." Randy looked at his watch. "I better get back."

"Okay."

"Oh, I meant to ask you about that weird breathing thing he does."

"Weird breathing thing? Oh! You mean when he sucks in a breath and holds it before exhaling?"

"That would be the thing."

"I don't know. He said that he has asthma."

"I could do without that."

"Couldn't we all." Randy laughed and as he put his hand on the door knob John spoke again. "Hey." He turned

"Yes John?"

"Did you even eat at the party?"

"No."

"So, I owe you dinner?" A slow smile spread across Randy's face

"Yes you do owe me dinner."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"It just so happens that my Friday night is free."

"Seven o' clock, my place."

"Are we having a slumber party too? Should I bring a change of clothes?"

"Get out of my office."

It was 7:30 and Randy was finally on his way to John's house. He was late but he had a good reason. After kissing John in his office he'd walked around for the rest of the day with an erection so painful he was sure he'd go blind. Thank goodness it was casual Friday and he was wearing jeans instead of his normal loose-fitting slacks. When he'd gotten home he rushed up to his room, turned on one of his favorite adult movies and proceeded to have a quick solo session. It was anything but quick. When he looked over at the clock he saw that it was 6:45, he still needed to shower and John's house was at least 30 minutes away.

John was descending the main staircase when the doorbell rang. He walked over and checked the security monitor before opening the door

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I got caught up in something." John stepped to the side and Randy walked in

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're late because you "got caught up in something" and then you just walk in here with no hug; no kiss…if I hadn't cooked for two I'd make you leave." John said shutting the door. Before he could move away from it Randy pinned him against it using his body

"Is this what you wanted?" He whispered in John's ear

"I recall saying a hug or kiss." Randy wrapped an arm around John's waist and pulled him closer

"How's this for a hug?"

"Th – that's good." Randy started to nibble on John's ear and was slowly making his way down his neck. "No Randy."

"What the fuck John?"

"Don't get overly aggressive with me. I'll still kick your ass." Randy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have something in the oven and I don't want it to burn."

"You really cooked?"

"Of course I did. Did you think that was just my way of getting you over here so that we could have sex?"

"No but that doesn't sound half bad." John sighed

"Well tuck it in your waistband and have a seat at the table outside."

"How can you live in this huge house all by yourself?" John put his beer down and cleared his throat

"I got used to it."

"You got used to it?"

"Yea, I didn't always live here by myself."

"Oh?"

"Are you waiting for the story?" He thumped the ash from his cigarette into the ashtray and blew the smoke out

"Yep."

"I was with someone for a long time. We bought the land that this house is on. We had this house built. We broke up. I kept the house. The end."

"Really? The end? That's all I get?"

"What it boils down to is that he used me so yes, that's all you get." Randy put his beer down

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is." John stood up and started clearing the table. Now Randy felt bad. He stubbed the cigarette, picked up what was left on the table and took it inside

"Look John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up any unsettled feelings that you may or may not have about this person."

"Just because I don't like to or want to talk about it doesn't mean I'm not over it."

"Fine. I am curious about one thing though." John wiped his hands on a dish towel

"That doesn't surprise me at all. You want to know who it is don't you?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"I don't or else I would have but I get the feeling you won't let it go until I do."

"I'm persistent."

"You're a pain in the ass." Randy shrugged and leaned against the counter. John went to a cabinet and brought out two shot glasses and from the freezer he pulled out a bottle of Petron silver. He filled one glass and took the shot and then he filled both glasses

"Are one of those mine?"

"If I don't drink it before you." Randy downed the shot

"Have you heard of Tattoo'd Magazine?"

"Yes." John refilled Randy's glass

"I was with him. The founder of the magazine."

"Phi," John put his hand up

"I know what his name is. I gave him the start-up money for his magazine and he didn't fight me for the house." John took his second shot then put the Petron away. When he turned around Randy offered him his extra shot. John drank it then put the glasses in the open dishwasher

"Could he have afforded this house?"

"No but he would have fought me for it anyway because he's a dick." John shut the dishwasher and started it

"Did you just start that without soap?" John laughed

"No. I always fill the dispenser after each wash because I have started it on more than one occasion without detergent."

"Are we all finished in here?"

"Did you get all the stuff from outside?"

"Yea."

"Then it's all done. Was there something else you wanted to do?"

"Yes. I'd like to kiss you some more and there's no one here to interrupt us this time." Randy said hooking a finger in one of John's belt loops and pulling him close

"I did want to run the vacuum before I went to bed."

"John, I swear if you pull out a vacuum I will break it. And I don't care if it's one of those crazy expensive Dyson ones or if it's a $20 Dirt Devil."

"You'd break my Dyson?" Randy let John go

"If you want to try me go and get it." John slipped his hands under Randy's shirt

"Two things,"

"What?"

"I don't think my housekeeper would appreciate you breaking the vacuum," Randy laughed

"And the other thing?"

"You look incredible in white." Randy nipped at John's lips

"I do?"

"Yes." He kissed him again

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wanna go upstairs?" Randy raised an eyebrow

"Are you drunk?"

"What! No I'm not drunk."

"I just wanted to check. You've been resisting me from day one I just wanted to make sure you weren't giving in because you're drunk." Randy started to walk John backward toward the set of stairs in the kitchen

"I was resisting because this is wrong…and it still is but I'm tired of always doing the right thing. I want you." Randy groaned and threw John over his shoulder. "All the way down the hall to your left."

"Thanks." Randy walked into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him

"We're the only ones here."

"What?"

"We're the only ones here so you didn't have to shut the door."

"It's a habit." Randy said pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. John reached up and ran his hands over the smooth chest

"You look even better than I imagined." Randy smirked

"You've imagined me naked?"

"Just without a shirt so don't flatter yourself." Randy leaned down and kissed John passionately making the older man moan and buck his hips. Randy slid a hand underneath John's hips and wrapped one of John's legs around his waist in an effort to get closer. John moved his hands down to Randy's belt and began fumbling with it

"Need some help?"

"Just take your pants off." John pulled his shirt over his head as Randy slowly unfastened his belt. John wanted those pants off yesterday but he was so transfixed by what Randy was doing he made no attempt to quicken the process. He watched as Randy pulled the belt from its loops and dropped it to the floor. He cupped himself through his pants and rubbed his aching member just to put on a show for John

"I hate you." Randy smirked then grabbed John's hands placing them on the button to his shorts. John's fingers worked quickly in undoing the button and zipper but as he was about to pull the shorts down Randy's hands stopped him. "What?"

"In a second you'll have too much clothes on."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Take them off right now John." John rose to his knees and got rid of his pants while Randy did the same. "Lay down." John lay back on the bed and tried to get comfortable. He felt Randy showering his body in kisses which should have made him relax but it didn't. He knew that Randy was determined to top him and John had never let anyone top before

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell that something's wrong."

"I'm nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

"I, um, I've never bottomed to anyone before."

"Never?" John shook his head

"Never."

"We can stop if you want to."

"I don't. Keep going."

"I'm not going to lie and say that it won't hurt because it will but I promise you that I will do my best to make it less painful for you." John just lay there. "Okay babe?" John nodded and smiled to himself. Randy had just called him babe. "Do you have any lube?" John reached into his night table and pulled out a bottle then handed it to Randy. Randy put the bottle to the side then licked John's cock from the base to the tip then swirled his tongue around the top. He could hear John panting above him and realized it was the best sound he had ever heard. He wanted to hear it forever. Working his way down he stopped and spread John's cheeks apart exposing his tight virgin hole. Randy licked around the hole before sticking his tongue in as far as it would go

"Oh fuck!" John yelled out. Randy stopped and looked up at him

"Never been rimmed either?" John blushed

"No." Randy just smirked at him then proceeded to tongue-fuck John's hole. When he felt like he was ready, Randy popped the cap to the lube and applied a liberal amount to his pointer finger before pushing it into John. "Ow! Stop. Stop. Stop." Randy stopped pushing but didn't remove his finger

"Do you just want me to stop altogether?"

"No…use two."

"But you can barely,"

"I said use two. I'm going to have to get used to it anyway." Randy reapplied the lube but this time to his index and middle fingers. Without warning Randy pushed them inside. "What the fuck? How does anyone get used to this?" Randy smiled

"Just give me a second." He pumped his fingers in and out a few times before he pushed them in deep and curved his them. He felt John stiffen and then completely relax a small smile formed on John's lips

"Can you do that again?"

"It would be my pleasure." Randy remembered exactly where John's sweet spot was and wasted no time in getting there. He leaned down and they kissed hungrily. John pulled away

"You're going to make me cum doing that. I want you in me."

"Are you sure you're ready John?"

"No but I know that I want it." Randy continued to scissor John while he put some lube on his throbbing cock. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at John's opening. He pushed through the first ring of muscle and waited for any word from John. He said nothing so Randy kept going until he was fully inside

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just giving you a heads-up."

"A heads-up?"

"You are so fucking tight…I'm not going to last that long." John looked at the clock on the bedside table

"That's fine. It's only 9 now move." Randy pulled back leaving just the tip inside and plunged back in. Soon they found their rhythm and the room was filled with moaning, headboard squeaking and vile language

"Right there Randy, yes!" John yelled as he exploded onto his chest. When John came he clenched even tighter around Randy causing him to climax as well

"Oh fuck John." Randy said in between pants. He pulled out and slipped the condom off

"Here." He dropped it in John's outstretched hand since he hadn't bothered to find a trashcan when he came in the room. John got up and walked over to the master bathroom. A minute or two later he came back with a clean chest and a damp cloth for Randy

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Randy cleaned himself then tossed the towel to the floor then pulled John close wrapping his arms around him

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why me? Why did you bottom to me?"

"You seemed to have an obsession with my ass so I said why not." Randy laughed

"I'm being serious John."

"I don't know. Because I lo – because I really like you." Randy looked down at John but he kept his head buried in Randy's chest

"Can I have a kiss?" John raised his head and Randy met him half-way. John resumed his position on his chest. "I _really like_ you too John."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning John woke up and looked over to see Randy still in a deep sleep. He lightly trailed his fingers over Randy's cheekbones and suppressed a laugh when Randy swatted at his hand. John looked down at the sheet that lay very low on his lovers' waist and pulled it down even farther. He moved down the bed and nuzzled his face against Randy's morning wood before taking him into his mouth. John sucked him gently at first not wanting to wake him but the harder Randy got the harder John sucked. He felt the man shift and then a hand on his shoulder. John was about to stop when the hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his head

"No, keep going. That feels amazing." Encouraged by Randy, John added his hand to the mix and started to stroke Randy as he sucked. As he felt his climax approaching Randy began to roll his hips gently which was the opposite of what he really wanted to do. He wanted to ravish John's mouth but he'd save that for a later time. He felt the muscles start to tighten in his stomach. "I'm going to cum John." John just started to hum around Randy's cock and Randy came hard and John swallowed every bit of it. Once he was sure he'd gotten it all he pulled off and crawled up Randy's body. He pulled John down and kissed him deeply

"Are you hungry?" John asked pulling away

"Yes." Randy stated grabbing a handful of John's ass

"I meant for food. You can have that later."

"Promise?" John nodded

"I promise." John kissed Randy quickly and left the bed. John brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom he saw Randy still in bed. "Are you going to get up?"

"Mmhm." Randy mumbled into John's pillow. "I was waiting for you to finish."

"Well I'm out. I'll be downstairs whenever you decided to come down."

"Mmhm." John went down to the kitchen and upstairs Randy rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. He smiled when he saw that John had put out a brand new toothbrush along with toothpaste and a pair of basketball shorts. There was no shirt of course. When he stepped into the shower he saw that John put out a fresh bar of Irish Spring soap. He laughed to himself and stepped under the shower head and let the hot water wash over him

"How come I didn't get a shirt?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about the no shirt rule in this house. I'm sorry." John said flipping a piece of French toast

"Crazy how that just slipped your mind."

"I get the feeling you don't mind not wearing a shirt."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Randy asked flexing

"Wild guess."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"I have the food covered if you want to set the table."

"I can definitely set the table."

"Plates, utensils and glasses." John said pointing to different cabinets and drawers. "You're more than welcome to pick whatever you want to drink from the fridge." Once they sat down to eat Randy noticed John picking at his food

"John."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." John said shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth. Randy took John's hand in his

"John."

"We're going to have to hide this Randy."

"Hide what?"

"This." John said pointing in between them and Randy sighed

"I know and I don't want to."

"I don't either but we're breaking the rules."

"Well if I get hired full-time then we won't have to." John shook his head. "What?"

"It will still be frowned upon. I own the company."

"So? You can't help who you fall in love with."

"You have to look at it the way others will. You started as a temp in a department that you hated, like all temps, then suddenly you get moved and ultimately you get the job you wanted. It will look suspicious and I can't risk it."

"What are you saying? That we can't be together, we're not going to be together." John can see Randy getting angry

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying…just that when you do get a full-time position we'll still have to be careful."

"So we'll be careful. I'm not one for PDA anyhow."

"I find that really hard to believe." Randy laughed

"As long as your office has a door on it then we'll be fine." John sighed

"I used to be such a good person."

"I'm pleased that I've been able to corrupt you in such a short amount of time. I wonder what other debaucherous things I can get you to do." John's eyes went wide

"Don't even try it." Randy smirked

"This will be fun." John looked at Randy for a moment. "What?"

"Did you say that you can't help who you fall in love with?" _Shit. Shit. Shit_

"Huh?"

"Let's rewind the conversation since you don't seem to remember: I said that us being together will still be frowned upon and you replied with you can't help who you fall in love with." John put an elbow on the table and leaned forward. "Randy," John smiled. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Not a damn thing." John said standing and clearing the table. When John turned his back to Randy, Randy took a deep steading breath and ran his hand down the back of his neck

By Wednesday Randy had been in John's office that week about 22 times. John decided to mention it on the 23rd visit

"I have two things to say to you Randy."

"Which are?"

"You've come to my office this week about 4200 times. If we're going to have a relationship we need to be discreet and this ain't it."

"4201. What's the second thing?"

"This is the third white shirt you've worn this week and I'm fairly certain you're doing it on purpose."

"Guilty as charged."

"Why must you torture me?"

"To keep you wanting me and things fresh."

"Fresh? We just started dating,"

"John!" Cody screeched barging into the office. "What in the hell are you doing in here? I was hoping to never see you again once you moved upstairs."

"Cody, stop being rude."

"Why are you always taking his side John?" Cody whined. "I've known you forever so you should be on my side." He wrapped himself around John

"There are no sides."

"Mmm, John, are you wearing new cologne? It smells great on you." Randy rolled his shoulders. He'd bought that cologne for John

"Yes Cody."

"It's delicious."

"Thank you. Why did you come in here Codes?" Randy's head snapped in John's direction at the pet name he used

"The new hire isn't doing what I've asked and I don't like it."

"If that's in fact the truth then you know that there are proper channels you have to go through."

"I am. This is his warning."

"I'll make a note. What's his name?"

"Jack Sw – I don't know. Just write down Jack S."

"Okay."

"Take me to lunch John." He said fiddling with the buttons on John's shirt

"I'm not hungry."

"Well we don't have to eat." Cody said smiling

"What have I told you about that?"

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Randy said speaking up

"Yes."

"No."

"John." Cody stomped his foot. John sighed and pulled Cody off of him

"I have to check these papers for Dustin. I'll take you out to lunch just wait outside the door for me." Cody smiled and happily bounced out of the room making sure to stick his tongue out at Randy before leaving. When the door was shut Randy turned to John

"Did you really just do that in front of my face?"

"Do what?"

"Let Cody practically fuck you and then offer to take him to lunch."

"Lower your voice Randy."

"Just sign those papers so I can get back to work." John picked up a pen and signed. When Randy reached for them he snatched them back

"Don't be mad with me."

"John."

"Randy."

"I'm not mad."

"Then give me a kiss."

"No."

"You're mad."

"Hell yea I'm mad. I hate him and now the two of you are going to lunch…after he molested you."

"He molests me all the time. I barely even notice it anymore."

"That's not funny John."

"I'm sorry. He's very forward. He's always been that way."

"Well I don't like it."

"You don't have to. I wouldn't like it either." Randy sighed. "Stay with me tonight."

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this."

"I'm not because I didn't do anything and I know that you'd never go for sweet talk."

"You're right I won't. What time do you want me to come over?" John covered his smile

"I'm leaving at 4 so any time after that."

"Okay." Randy reached for the papers

"My kiss please." He leaned over and kissed John twice. "Thank you." John said as he handed over the papers

"Whatever." Randy said opening the door and John just laughed

"John, baby, are you ready to go?" Cody asked peeking inside

"Cody do not call me baby."

"I'm sorry. Are you ready?"

"I guess." They rode the elevator down to the parking garage and John unlocked his car doors. Cody hopped in

"Why is this seat so far back?" John thought quickly

"I don't know. I only sit over here." Cody adjusted the seat

"There. Now it's perfect for me."

"Where do you want to go?" John asked backing out of the parking space

"I'd prefer somewhere romantic but we don't have the time." Cody said looking at himself in the mirror

"This isn't a date Cody. I'm not going to date you."

"Why not? It's not like you're seeing anyone. You haven't seen anyone since, well, since him."

"Maybe I'm bitter." Cody laughed

"You're far too cute to be bitter about that. You were way out of his league anyway. What you saw in him I'll never know. Now, you and I, we look perfect together." _If these roads were clear, I'd drive right into a guardrail_ John thought. He drove to the nearest restaurant and hoped that the food would be a distraction and Cody would shut the hell up

"Have you ever given me a reason as to why you won't date me?"

"No. I thought just telling you that I don't want to date you would be enough."

"Don't be rude John, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm sorry."

"See? Are you going to answer me?"

"What was your question again?"

"Why won't you date me?"

"You look far too young for starters,"

"Really? I look too young?"

"Yes. I would feel weird going out with you."

"Do you feel weird right now?"

"A little bit, yea."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"I think you're cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes; like a child. I like the men I date to be sexy."

"I can be sexy John."

"I think with enough effort anyone can be sexy. I like for it to come natural…didn't you call me cute earlier?"

"Well you are but unlike you I like cute guys."

"Oh I see."

"What's another reason?"

"You're far too forward. Like that shit you pulled in my office."

"What do you mean?"

"Randy was in there and you just wrapped yourself around me like bacon on a scallop. You can't do that at work and especially not to the boss."

"I can't help myself around you John. I'm sorry that I want you." John laughed

"I'm flattered Cody, I really am but it just wouldn't work." Cody cleared his throat

"I'm very persistent John."

"I've noticed that about you." John's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Excuse me."

Ran: Has he bound and gagged you yet?

John: a gag would be nice right now

Ran: excuse me?

John: he will not shut the fuck up. Been talking since we left the building

Ran: serves you right. Next time listen to me

John: yes dear

Ran: you're going to pay for that

John: oh am I?

Ran: yes you are. Your ass is mine

John: get back to work

John listened to Cody talk and talk and talk for the rest of their lunch. When they got back to the building John nearly ran to his office and locked himself inside. He closed his eyes and just sat in his chair. Cody's voice reverberated in his head

"Good god that boy can talk." John said rubbing his temples. "I'm going to hear him in my sleep." When four o' clock finally came John cracked his door looking for any signs of Cody. With the coast clear he bolted for the elevator managing to slip in before the doors closed

"That's dangerous, you know."

"Being crushed by elevator doors would not be the worst thing that's happened to me today."

"I have no sympathy for you."

"I don't expect that you would." The elevator stopped but Randy didn't get off. "Isn't this your stop?"

"I need a cigarette."

"You're lucky I'm incredibly attracted to you otherwise you'd be written up for all the damn breaks you take. When do you ever get any work done?"

"Has Dustin complained to you about my productivity? No he hasn't so don't worry about it." John gave a side-long glance

"Bitch." The elevator stopped and John stepped off leaving a smirking Randy behind. When John unlocked the doors to his car Randy slipped in the passenger side

"The fuck is wrong with my seat?" He said adjusting it

"Cody moved it because it was back too far."

"You let him move it?"

"No actually, I reached across his lap and moved it for him." Randy looked over at John with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips

"Fucking smartass."

"Get out of my car before you light that."

"I haven't forgotten your rules." Randy pulled the cigarette from his lips. "Gimme a kiss before you go." John leaned over and kissed him. "I'll see you later." Randy kissed him again and got out of the car

"Later."

When John arrived home he changed into his gym clothes and went downstairs to his gym for an intense workout. Once finished he headed up to his room to shower and get some other things he needed to do done. He stepped out of his bathroom and heard the doorbell chime. John checked the monitor in his bedroom and wrapped a towel around his waist when he saw that it was Randy. He made his way downstairs and opened the door

"What took so – oh hi there." Randy said smiling. John clutched the towel around his waist feeling like a piece of meat under Randy's predatory gaze

"I was in the shower."

"I see that." Randy watched a droplet of water drip down John's defined chest and disappear into the towel

"I have to put some clothes on."

"No you don't."

"Randy."

"I'm going to put the food in the kitchen."

"Okay."

"John?"

"In here." Randy walked into the closet and saw John looking through his button down shirts

"You're cute you know that?"

"Yes." John smiled

"Do you always put this much effort into your clothes for work?"

"I do."

"Is it okay if I hang my shirt for work so it doesn't get wrinkled?"

"Yea. There's room right there." Randy walked over and noticed one of his shirts already hanging and extra hangers. He smiled

"John?"

"Yes Randy?"

"Is this space here for me?"

"Maybe. I mean, if you want it to be but if not whatever." John said pretending to be busy picking out a shirt

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh. There are um, a few empty drawers if you want to use them." John selected a shirt and left the closet. Randy just watched him with a smile on his face. He opened one of the top drawers and something shiny caught his eye. A key. Randy threw his underwear and socks in the drawer, shut it and left the closet shutting the light off behind him. He saw John standing in front of the TV trying his hardest to look interested in what was on

"Babe?"

"Yea." John kept his eyes glued to the television

"Did you leave this key for me?" John looked over

"Oh, is that where I left that? I'm always misplacing things."

"Nice try John." Randy said walking over and pulling him close. "Did you leave this for me?"

"If you want it."

"Did you leave this for me?"

"Yes." He leaned down a kissed John thoroughly and lovingly

"Thank you. I would give you a key to my place but I don't think you'd want a key to my one bedroom apartment

"I might want to check up on you."

"I don't have anything to hide but if you want it, it's yours." John shook his head

"I trust you." Randy leaned down and kissed John again. He felt the intensity in the kiss and John pulled away much to Randy's annoyance. "I'd like to eat first."

"You're a cock tease John, a real fucking cock tease."

"I'm sorry but I have to eat. You can do whatever you want to me once I'm done."

"Whatever I want?"

"Well not,"

"Nope. You already said whatever I want." John groaned. They went down to the kitchen and rushed through their food then raced back upstairs. Neither man wasted anytime undressing, John was wearing only a pair of shorts anyway. He kissed down Randy's body and swallowed his cock in one go

"Fuck John." John started bobbing his head as Randy placed his hand on the back of his head offering guidance John didn't need. "I want to; fuck…let me fuck your mouth." John looked up at him. "Can I?" He nodded his approval and Randy started to pound away at John's mouth. John did his best to relax his throat and regulate his breathing through his nose. Watching the saliva and cum drip from John's mouth only served to make Randy grow harder. He pulled out quickly

"On the bed." He said panting. While John settled himself on the bed Randy sucked two fingers in his mouth to prepare John

"Don't."

"What?"

"You don't have to. I like it when it burns." Randy growled as he leaned down to kiss John. He got himself into position then laced his fingers with John's above John's head. When he pushed inside he felt John's body go stiff. "Keep going." Randy went deeper and stopped

"You're perfect John, absolutely perfect." Randy rocked his hips slowly wanting John to get used to him

"That's good Ran but move faster."

"Shut up John." Soon Randy set a pace that had the headboard banging and John nearly in tears. John raised his hips as far as he could assuring that his lover would hit his prostate each time. It did and that was his undoing. John came yelling out Randy's name and some profanities Randy was sure he'd made up in the moment. Randy let out a grunt and experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. He leaned down and kissed John's parted lips then looked him in his eyes. "John?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Me too. Can you let go of my hands? They're numb."

"You're kidding me right?" John laughed

"I love you too…but my hands are going numb."

"You're not very romantic are you?" John just laughed as he flexed his fingers trying to regain feeling in them


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Five Months Later**

It was after hours and everyone save for the security and cleaning crew had gone home for the night. Randy was in John's office waiting for him to finish up so that they could go have dinner

"Shouldn't I get a raise?"

"I'll give you a raise."

"I'm serious John but your offer doesn't sound bad at all."

"No you shouldn't get a raise. You only went full-time a month ago. Do you need money?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to make more money."

"Don't we all want that?"

"You're just greedy then." John laughed and watched Randy get up and walk around his desk

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm walking around your desk."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Randy no."

"Come on John, no one's here." Randy said pulling John out of his chair. "We can role play." He said sitting in John's chair. "I can be the boss and you can be my secretary."

"But I'm the boss." John said sitting on his desk

"Not in this relationship you're not." Randy said working on John's belt and zipper. John threw his head back when Randy's hand found its way into his pants

"How _did_ that happen?"

"Me being the dominant one?" He said gently stroking John

"Yes." John said working himself out of his pants

"I said so."

"Okay."

"Is that okay with you John?" He nodded. "I didn't hear you babe. Is it okay with you that I'm the dominant one?"

"Yes." John said with his voice barely above a whisper. Randy pulled John to the edge of the desk and pushed two precum coated fingers inside of him

"Mm, still didn't hear you."

"Yes."

"Louder John!" Randy said pushing his fingers in deeper

"Yes Randy! God yes!" Randy stood from the chair and released himself from his pants while still stretching John. After smearing some of his precum over his shaft he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing cock. Randy started pounding John with reckless abandon. "Harder Randy." In the midst of their coupling neither man heard the knock at the door or even notice when the door opened

"Holy shit!" Randy stopped and looked up while John turned to the side to see Dustin standing there with a folder in his hands

"Oh fuck."

"Dustin." He started to laugh

"It's cool. I have to talk to you so, um; yea…I'll be right outside. Go ahead and finish. I'm in no rush." He backed out and shut the door. John quickly pulled his pants up and glared at Randy

"I never should have let that happen. I can't even look at you right now."

"Me? What did I do? At least he didn't see your dick." John just shook his head

"Wait here." John opened the door and turned to the left and saw Dustin standing there with the folder over his face

"Don't even tell me that wasn't what it looked like because I'm pretty sure I just saw you getting plowed by my trusty assistant on your mahogany desk." John's face felt like it was on fire. He couldn't say a word

"It's cherry."

"What?"

"My desk is cherry, not mahogany." Dustin started laughing

"Well then I apologize. How long has this been going on?"

"Pretty much since he got here." Dustin gasped and clutched the folder to his chest

"Makes more sense that he's always ready and willing to take something to your office."

"Dustin,"

"Don't worry John; your secret is safe with me. It's not as if I've never had transgressions with any temps or employees. I've had my eye on that little Evan but he won't bite." He took a bite of the air and John jumped

"Please don't corrupt Evan, he's sweet."

"Like you used to be before Randy came along?"

"…exactly like that." Just then John's office door opened and Randy came out. Wordlessly he stuck his hand in John's front left pocket and retrieved his keys

"I'll be in the car."

"Goodnight Randy." Dustin said wiggling his fingers

"Goodnight."

"And don't worry John, I won't tell Cody."

"I'd appreciate that." _Won't tell Cody? What the hell does he have to do with any of this_ Randy asked himself. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Dustin sighed

"Oh, it can wait until tomorrow."

"But," He slipped the folder underneath John's door as he originally planned then wrapped an arm around John's shoulder

"Let's go. You don't want to keep Randy waiting. He doesn't seem like the patient type."

"He's not especially when he's hungry."

"You know John, I never figured you for a bottom." John slumped against the wall of the elevator

"I wasn't until I met him."

"He seems like the type…aggressive, dominating, predatory and ready to pounce at a moment's notice." John watched as Dustin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he took a deep breath then let it out

"I, um, I'm gonna go. Thanks for, you know, keeping this a secret."

"No problem. I completely understand." John jumped in his car and started banging his head on the steering wheel

"Stop it John." He kept going. "Cut it out John!" Randy yelled grabbing John's head

"Randy."

"It's not so bad."

"It's not?"

"No. I could have had you bent over the desk. Personally I think that would have been a whole hell of a lot worse."

"You don't understand," John said whipping out of the parking space. "As nice as he is he's still my employee and he should have never seen me like that. He's lost some degree of respect for me and I can't afford that when I'm trying to run a multimillion dollar company! Don't you understand that Randy?"

"Okay, first off, I get that you're upset but don't yell at me and secondly, I'll apologize and take the blame for that. It was my idea and I know if it hadn't been for me your prudish ass never would have had sex in your office." John rolled his eyes

"Now I'm a prude?"

"Not now."

"What?"

"You said now like you just turned into a prude. You were that way when I met you so it's nothing new." John sat there fuming with a death grip on his steering wheel. After 10 minutes Randy turned to John

"You missed the exit for the restaurant."

"No I didn't. We're going home."

"The fuck John, I'm hungry."

"There's food in the refrigerator."

"You can be really frustrating."

"Especially today huh?"

"Especially today."

"Then you won't mind sleeping in a guest room. I think my frustration is going to take up our entire bed." John swerved around Randy's car in the driveway and parked in the garage. When the car was in park and turned completely off John jumped out and went in the house

"What a dramatic bitch." John went up to the bedroom, stripped off his clothes and took a hot shower. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Randy sitting on the edge of their bed

"What are you doing in here? I'm pretty sure I made myself clear when I said that you were sleeping in a guest room."

"I'm hungry."

"There's food downstairs!"

"Stop yelling at me…and you know I can't cook. I need you to cook me food before I die of starvation." John crossed his arms over his chest

"Did you call me a bitch when I got out of the car?" Randy sighed

"Yes."

"And now you want this bitch to make you food?"

"You're not a bitch John. I was mad."

"But now you're not because you need me?"

"I'll always need you." John put his hands on his hips. "And I'm not mad because I shouldn't be mad. You had every right to be upset about us getting caught. I should have understood that and kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry." John sighed

"What do you want to eat?"

"Can you make spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti Randy? You can't boil water and drop pasta in a pot?"

"I want you to do it and it always sticks together when I try it." John pulled on a pair of sweat pants and went down to the kitchen. John was looking through his twitter feed waiting for the water to boil when Randy walked in and wrapped his arms around him

"Get off of me." John shrugged him off

"Are you still mad with me?"

"No."

"Then give me a kiss."

"I don't want to kiss you right now."

"Because you're mad." Randy said as he pulled his bar stool closer to John invading his personal space

"Is it absolutely necessary for you to sit this close to me?"

"It is." John attempted to move his seat away and Randy grabbed it to stop him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Randy."

"Why are you acting like this then? Oh, I know, I'm sorry for calling you a prude. You're not."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I say things when I'm mad that I shouldn't say. I should have said that you're more conservative and I love that about you. You holding back and not putting your shit out there just makes me want to do all sorts of dirty things with you." John laughed in spite of himself

"You're only saying that so I'll kiss you."

"I'm saying it because I mean it."

"Do I still have to sleep in a guest room?" Randy asked as he dried the spaghetti pot. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"You can sleep in our bed then." Randy put the pot away

"Can we cuddle?" John stopped wiping down the counter top

"I'm tired."

"What does that have to do with cuddling?"

"Because cuddling is never cuddling with you. I always end up twisted in the sheets and bent like a pretzel when you want to cuddle." Randy laughed

"I promise that I mean cuddling."

"Fine." John tossed his damp paper towel into the trash and followed Randy up to their bedroom. After brushing their teeth Randy turned down the bed and watched as John crawled in then crawled in behind him. When John was settled Randy wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close

"I love you John."

"I love you too Randy." John shifted so that he could turn his body and face Randy. He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him close. "Do you still want that kiss?" Randy smiled and kissed him

"I'll be really mad if you deny me a kiss again." John shrugged

"You're always mad about something."

"You're always mad about something."

The next morning John's alarm went off at 6:30 as usual but John didn't turn it off. Randy grumbled, reached over and shut it off. John pulled the blanket over his head

"Get up John."

"I can't. I'm sick."

"When did that happen? Overnight?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to stay home today?"

"Probably." Randy buried himself under the blanket with John

"Only Dustin knows about us John and you don't even have to work on the same floor as him. I do and I have no problem going in there and seeing him."

"It's embarrassing Ran."

"What's embarrassing? Sex? You don't think he has sex."

"I don't want to think about him having sex and I damn sure don't want to see it." Randy was drawing circles on John's back with his fingers and John cuddled into his touch. "Stay home with me."

"I have to go to work so I can pay my bills."

"What bills? You live here and I pay for everything around this place."

"My car, insurance…my phone."

"One day isn't going to get that stuff shut off."

"True,"

"We can have sex all day." Randy smiled

"You little slut…trying to bribe me with sex."

"Did it work? Should I seduce you?"

"Is it the same if you say that you're going to seduce me?"

"I don't know."

"John."

"What?"

"I overheard Dustin say that he wouldn't tell Cody about us last night."

"And?"

"Why did he specifically say Cody?"

"Cody and Dustin are brothers."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, well they're half-brothers but it's still the same as far as I'm concerned."

"I can't believe that the two of them are even related."

"Did you bad-mouth Cody around him?"

"No. That's unprofessional."

"So there's no problem." Randy rolled over on top of John then pushed himself up using his arms to support his weight. John looked up at him. "Whatcha doin?" Randy laughed as he leaned down and kissed John. He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and melted into the kiss. John swallowed the moan that Randy let out when he rubbed their cocks together. Randy reached down and wrapped one of John's legs around his waist then pushed deep inside of him. John's back arched off the bed and he could tell by Randy's actions that this time would be intense. When he was quiet like this it meant he was on a mission. No teasing. No whispers or gentle caresses. During times like these Randy's one and only goal was to make John a withering mess. To leave him sated and happy. All he ever wanted was for John to be happy. With each thrust of his hips Randy hit John's prostate. John chewed on his lip in an effort to stop any sound that would escape his lips. If Randy didn't make a sound John didn't make a sound. He was afraid he would break his concentration and he never wanted to do that. Without warning or sound John and Randy came simultaneously

"I love you babe." Randy said in between kisses. John just nodded. Randy smiled down at his handy work. "You know that I'm going to work right?" John nodded again. Randy watched John's eyes flutter shut before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Once he had showered and dressed, Randy looked over at John and saw that he was sound asleep. He was about to walk over to the bed for one last kiss before leaving but knew he would end up falling back into bed with John

**Two Days Later**

"Come in!" John looked up as the door opened and saw his favorite person. "What is it Cody?"

"You seem," He waved his hand around. "Different. What's going on? Are you dating someone behind my back John?" Cody said crossing his arms over his chest

"Am I not allowed to date people? And what do you mean behind your back?"

"I'd prefer it if you weren't dating people because you should be dating me. We know each other so well. It would work."

"You're just infatuated with me that's all."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Are you, _John_, dating someone?" Cody asked his eyes narrowed into little slits

"Get out of my office Cody."

"John."

"Out." Cody stomped out of the office and all the way up to see his brother. He walked over to Dustin's office and walked in like he owned the place

"What do you want Cody?"

"I need your help."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I'm your adorable little brother."

"You're my half-brother."

"Half, whole it doesn't really matter because I'm 100% adorable, now help me." Dustin sighed

"With what?"

"I need to find out who John's dating and get rid of him." Randy's head snapped up from his computer

"Get rid of him? Do you mean kill him?"

"If I have to." Randy nearly fell off his chair

"No Cody. First of all, that is very illegal…in at least 42 states. Secondly, do you honestly think that if John is dating someone he would want you to kill them? And then date you afterwards? Thirdly, you're insane. People think I'm the nut job…it's really you."

"I want John, Dustin and I'm not used to not getting what I want. You should know that better than anyone."

"I do know that you little asshole. John does not want you. I bet that if he came home and found you naked in his bed he'd just cover you in a blanket and take you home. You've thrown yourself at him from day one and he hasn't taken the bait."

"Nah-uh, he kissed me once." Randy broke the No. 2 pencil he was holding in his hand

"Is that so? Was it romantic? Did he dip you then place a soft kiss on your forehead afterwards?" Cody rolled his eyes

"Well no."

"I don't want to hear any more of this and I sure as hell don't want to be an accomplice to any murder plots and or schemes. I feel some responsibility to young Randal over here and I don't want him to be a part of it either. You're interrupting my assistant and I and we have quite a few deadlines to meet before I go on vacation." Cody glared at the back of Randy's head

"What is it about him," He said pointing to Randy. "That draws people to him and makes them want to protect and take his side? Huh? You're my brother."

"I'm doing it because he's cute. I don't know why anyone else has but I suspect it's for the same reason." Randy laughed

"What have I told you about calling me cute Dustin?"

"I'm sorry. He's sexy."

"Ugh! I don't like you and I really don't like you." Cody said pointing at Dustin then Randy. "If you don't want to help me then I will investigate on my own."

"Why don't you try getting some work done?"

"Shut up Dustin!" Cody stomped back to his office

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Randy."

"It's no big deal." He said standing

"Going for a break?"

"Yep." Randy went down to the garage and proceeded to cloud the place with cigarette smoke. He was pacing when he saw John pull into his parking space and get out of the car with Ted. John saw the angry hunch in Randy's shoulders but couldn't stop to talk to him with Ted there

"Hey Randy!" Ted said jovially

"Hey Ted."

"How do you like it upstairs?"

"Great." John held the door for Ted and looked back at Randy only to see him glaring at him. He sighed and walked in the building

"Come in!" Randy walked into John's office and slammed the door behind him. "What did I do now?"

"You kissed Cody?"

"What?" John almost yelled. "No I didn't."

"He told his brother that you did and I had to sit there and listen like it didn't bother me."

"Randy, I didn't kiss – oh, wait," Randy's eyes turned cold

"So you did?"

"Kinda."

"How the fuck do you _kinda_ kiss someone John?" Randy asked biting back his anger. John sighed

"It was like, the week before you got here. A bunch of us had gone out after work and he was being his usual touchy feely self. I was sitting on a bar stool, he stepped between my legs and kissed me. I kissed back for like two seconds before it clicked that I was kissing Cody and then I stopped."

"And that slipped your mind?"

"Honestly? Yes, it wasn't that memorable."

"I'll see you at home."

"What the fuck?" John said taking a seat

"Randy?"

"Dustin?"

"I know you're mad at John."

"Why would I be mad at John?"

"Don't pull that shit with me, kid. I can tell when there's unrest. You're mad at John for kissing Cody. I don't know the details but I'll bet my left nut that Cody initiated it and John didn't engage him."

"He said that he kissed him back for two seconds."

"So? I know you weren't a virgin when you met John so how do you have any right to be mad at him for doing something before the two of you met? John's a good guy and you know it. He's been through enough shit so don't make things hard on him. You break his heart and I'll kick your ass then fire you."

"You're making this personal."

"Damn right I am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Randy got home John was in their bedroom lying down. He went to the closet and slipped off his shoes then tossed his shirt in the hamper. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arm around John

"Get off of me."

"I'm sorry." John turned to face Randy

"You're unstable you know that?"

"Yes. I'm aware."

"You need to stop getting mad at me for stupid little things. How would you react if it was something major?"

"I don't think you want to see my reaction to something major." John rolled his eyes

"What am I going to do with you?" He said cupping Randy's face. Randy leaned into his touch and shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know John." John kissed him

"You need to get your temper under control because I'm not going to keep putting up with your irrationality. I won't. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, John I," John held his hand up

"I don't want you to say yes because you think that's what I want to hear. I want you to say it because it's what you mean."

"I do mean it John. I have only ever been my top priority until I met you. I love you and I want you to be happy and I want to be the one to do it. I want us happy together."

"Then use your intensity for sex and not for bullshit." Randy laughed

"Okay. Even if I didn't want to be good to you I'd have to so I could keep my job."

"What?"

"Dustin told me that if I break your heart he'd kick my ass then fire me."

"And he would."

"I don't doubt it." Randy sighed. "I don't know how or when this happened John."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, one second I was getting a drink from the water cooler and then you walked into my life."

"I walked into _your_ life? I own that water cooler…and that building."

"Those are minor details John. My point is things have happened so fast…I've fallen somehow, feet off the ground, love is the cloud that keeps raining down." John lay there for a second before sitting up on his elbows and looking at Randy

"Did you just quote a line from Climax by Usher?" Randy could only laugh. "You are a real piece of work."

**Two Days Later: Thursday**

"Oh young Randal?"

"Yes old Dustin?" He sucked in a breath

"That hurt."

"What hurts is when you call me Randal. What do you want?"

"What are you doing next week?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be on vacation, ergo, you'll be on vacation."

"Will I?"

"Yes. I won't be here so why would you be here? You're _my _assistant…my co-pilot, my gas mask in a riot, my,"

"I got it. I don't know what I'm doing since I didn't know I had the time off. Spending a lot of time by the pool probably."

"Why don't you and John go somewhere?"

"John never takes time off so that won't happen."

"I bet he would for you."

"Maybe."

"Come in!" Cody opened the door and John instantly got a headache. "Cody," He sighed. "You are in my office way too much. It's starting to really irritate me." He slapped a sheet of paper on John's desk

"Which one is it John?"

"What?" He pointed to the paper

"Look at it." John picked up the paper and flipped it around

"What is this?"

"I've been watching John and I know that you're dating one of the people on that list. I counted how many times they've been in and out of your office…those are the numbers on the side."

"I want to believe that you're joking but you're not. I have the proof right here in my hands."

"Let's see: there's Evan," He laughed. "There's no way it can be him. He's too cute and I know that's not your type. Teddy…he's pretty hot but he's your assistant so that makes sense. The guy from HR was in here six times in the past two days. Six times John? How much human resourcing is he doing? Then there's that idiot Randy, he's been in here fifteen times! It may have been more but I was in the bathroom for a while because I had a bad breakfast burrito but that's neither here nor there. Oh! Then there are Dave and Alex. Dave was in here eleven times and Alex was here nine…please tell me it's not either of them."

"I don't owe you any sort of explanations Cody. This is my office so I can have anyone in here I want. You come in here more than all of those people combined so what do you have to say about that? Get out of my office right now and don't come back for the rest of the day…or tomorrow."

"John."

"Get out."

Randy's phone vibrated in his pocket

John: You have to stop coming to my office so much

Ran: what?

John: you will not believe what just happened

Ran: do you want to meet and talk about it?

John: no. I'll tell you when we get home

Ran: you sure?

John: yes

Ran: babe?

John: I'm positive

Ran: okay

Randy left work, stopped for a haircut then went home. John was in the kitchen making dinner when he arrived

"Oh, I like your hair short like that. You look hot." He kissed Randy

"Thank you." Randy loosened his tie and John pulled it off. "So what happened earlier?"

"Oh my god. Cody said that I was different the other day so he's convinced that I'm dating someone. Well, he comes in my office today and slams a sheet of paper down with various names on it…he's been watching the people who come in and out of my office and kept a tally of how many times they did. You have been in my office fifteen times in the last two days."

"This is getting out of control John. That boy is sick. Do you know that he asked Dustin to help "get rid" of whomever it is you're dating?"

"You?"

"Well he doesn't know it's me and it's a good thing because Dustin asked if by get rid of he meant kill them and he said, if I have to."

"That's scary. I guess we better be very careful so that Cody doesn't put a bounty on your head."

"I'm sure that if he found out it was me _he'd_ kill me with his dainty little hands."

"Dainty?"

"Have you seen his skinny little fingers?"

"Have you ever looked at your own fingers?"

"No." Randy looked down at his hands. "Shut up John." John laughed. "Oh, what am I supposed to do next week?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have to go to work."

"Oh yea, Dustin's going on vacation. I don't know what you're supposed to do."

"Stay home with me for the week."

"I can't. I have to go to work so I can keep a roof over our heads."

"Not going to work for one week won't cause us to lose this roof." Randy said smirking

"Don't use things that I've said to you on me."

"But it's true." John sighed

"I don't know."

"Babe," Randy slipped his arms around John's waist. "I'll be lonely all day without you…and think of all the things we can do."

"Things? I think you're only referring to one thing and we can do that when I get home."

"Or you can stay home and we can do it all day. There are so many places around the house that we haven't touched. I need to make my mark baby." John laughed

"Fine I'll stay home because I am really tired…the sex will be a bonus."

"You bet your ass it will. I'll show you things you've never seen."

"Okay, you're starting to scare me." After dinner Randy excused himself and went upstairs. John cleaned the kitchen and waited for Randy in the den since they were going to watch a movie. When another 20 minutes had passed John went up to see what was taking so long

"Randy!" John said seeing bloody bandage on his chest. "What the hell happened to you?" He said walking over

"Relax John, I just got another tattoo." John sighed

"Oh. You scared the shit out of me. Does it mean anything unlike the rest of your tattoos?" Randy laughed

"Yes. It means the world to me." John waited

"Well what is it!" Randy slowly peeled the tape and removed the bandage. John squinted trying to read the tattoo in the mirror and then it hit him…and he hit Randy

"Ow John!"

"Randy! Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to."

"I can't believe you." John said smiling. "Gimme a kiss." Randy leaned down and kissed John. "I like it."

"It will look better once it scabs over then the scab falls off."

"Ew…it scabs?"

"Yes."

"Gross."

**Tuesday**

"Fuck Randy." John said trying to catch his breath. "Do you ever get tired?"

"No…wanna go again?" John rolled to his side and threw a leg over Randy's

"Later. I don't want to spend my entire vacation in bed."

"Shower then?" John laughed as he traced the J and O over Randy's heart

"That sounds good."

"Yea?"

"Uh-huh." John thought he felt Randy getting hard again and lifted the sheet. "Seriously? Are you controlling it with your mind?" He only laughed as he pulled John out of bed

**WorkOut! Magazine Office**

Cody was walking around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone he never thought he'd see again

"Phil?" He turned

"Oh, hey Cody."

"What are you doing here?" Phil pointed toward John's office door

"I came to see John. I'm in a little bind and I really need his help."

"John's not here. He won't be back until next week." Phil shifted and looked down at his feet

"Next week huh?"

"Yes. He's on vacation."

"Did he go anywhere or is it a stay-cation?"

"A stay-cation."

"So he should be home?"

"I assume so. I don't have a tracking device on him so I can't be 100% certain."

"Um, okay. I'll see ya." Phil turned in the direction of the elevators

"Phil,"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to take a ride over there? He might not kill you if there's a witness." Phil smiled and bit his lip ring

"Why are you offering to help me? I know you were Team John when we broke up." Cody blushed

"I kinda want to see him."

"Oh…still have a crush on him I see." Cody shrugged. "Let's go."

**John and Randy's**

"Do you want me to go out and get us lunch?" Randy asked as his raft floated by John's

"That would be nice. What do you want?"

"It's up to you babe. I'm here you please you." John laughed

"I appreciate that. Did you put sunblock on?"

"No. I like to be tan."

"I've noticed that but you're going to look like leather when you're old." Randy slid off the raft and into the warm water

"And you won't love me anymore?"

"Of course I'll still love you Leatherface." Randy looked chagrined

"Babe, that was mean."

"I'm sorry." Randy stopped John's raft from floating. "What are you doing?"

"I'm only kissing you so relax."

"Oh, I like kissing."

"I know what you like." He leaned down and brushed his lips against John's. John wrapped a hand around his neck to keep him close. "You want more I assume?" John smiled and nodded. Randy slipped his tongue into John's mouth and moaned when he got a taste of the man he adored

"John!" Randy and John pulled apart and looked over

"Phil?"

"Randy!"

"Cody?" John slid off his raft and went to the edge of the pool

"What the hell are the two of you doing here?"

"What is Randy doing here John? And why is he kissing you?" Randy laughed

"If the kissing was offensive you should have seen what I did to him this morning." Randy said smirking

"Randy."

"Who is this guy?"

"Why are you here Phil?"

"I need to talk to you. Can you get out of the pool?" John went over to the steps and climbed out

"John."

"Give me a minute Randy."

"For him?"

"Please." Randy watched John and Phil walk into the pool house. When he climbed out of the pool he walked over to a patio chair, took a seat and lit a cigarette

"Randy."

"What Cody?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You're smart Cody, well, smart enough so figure it out."

"So the two of you _are_ dating?" Randy blew out a puff of smoke

"Yes. We've been dating for some time now. You might want to sit down for this." Cody glared at him. "Fine, suit yourself. Cody," Randy said leaning forward. "I live here. Did you see any cars in the driveway? No, why? _Our_ cars are parked in the garage. My car's on the left. Do you want to go inside and look at my clothes hanging in the closet? Or would you like to see my toothbrush next to John's…perhaps you'd like to see my razor." He stubbed out his cigarette. "_Or_ maybe you want to see the pictures of us in the living room or the bedroom. The choice is yours." Cody looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Don't start crying just yet, sweet pea." Randy sat back in his chair. "Do you see this?" Randy asked pointing to the tattoo of John's name on his chest

"You,"

"Yea I did. Now, I want you to listen to me you little twerp, I cannot stand you. When I see your squinty little face I want to take your head in my hands and crush it…and I probably could because that's how much I don't like you. I love John. I love John with all my heart and for some reason he likes your dumbass so because of him I will tolerate you BUT you need to stop hitting on him. If I even think that you're ogling him I won't hesitate in popping those creepy little eyes of yours right out of your head. I really hope that I've made myself clear because I don't want to have this talk or any talk with you again." Cody flopped down in a chair

"Why you?" Randy sighed

"You're kidding me right? If you like him as much as you claim then you should be happy for him."

"But I just don't understand Randy. I've known him so much longer than you. How would – you just came out of nowhere and took John from me."

"Oh my god, Cody, John is not a piece of property so I can't take him from you and it's not like I intentionally walked in on my first day and eyed him up," Cody looked sharply at him. "Okay, you're right I did but I didn't do it to spite you and you know that John would never do that to someone." Cody sniffed as tears started to trickle down his face. "Jesus Christ." Randy lit another cigarette

"You want me to what?" John yelled. Randy turned in his chair and saw John come storming out of the pool house

"John!" Phil grabbed John by the arm

"Do not touch him!" Phil stopped and dropped John's arm as if it were on fire. "I don't know you so it would be really easy for me to kill you if you put your hands on him again." Randy followed John in the house leaving Phil and Cody outside. When the backdoor slid shut John pinned Randy against the counter and kissed him passionately. He left Randy panting

"Not that I mind but what was that for?"

"You getting all possessive like that was really hot."

"What happened in there?"

"Before I answer that is Cody still alive?"

"Yea; he was crying the last I saw."

"What did you say to him?"

"The truth."

"And what else?"

"Maybe some stuff about popping his eyes out of his head but I'm positive it was the truth that made him cry."

"Ran."

"Don't start. Tell me what happened in there." John rolled his eyes

"He got into some shit and now he needs money to keep the magazine going."

"What kind of shit? That magazine is pretty popular so he should have some money stashed away somewhere." John shook his head

"He gambles so I'm sure he doesn't." Randy leaned against the counter and folded his arms

"You want to give it to him don't you?" John leaned against Randy and shook his head. Randy sighed

"What should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do John. It's your money so you can do as you please with it."

"What are you here for if you can't help me?"

"Don't be rude. What do you want me to do? It's your money and I can't tell you what to do with it. I mean, do you think it would be a good idea? Would giving him the money be an actual help to him or will he just do it again and come back to you?"

"I don't know but I do know that if I was in trouble and I knew someone that could help me, I'd want their help."

"How much money is it?" John mumbled something against Randy's chest. "What?" He mumbled it again. "John."

"$975,000."

"What in the absolute fuck?" Randy threw his hands in the air. "I can't with this shit."

"Randy."

"If you want to give it to him then give it." John sighed and walked to the door

"Codes are you okay?" He hiccupped

"I'm fine John."

"I'll be out in a minute. Phil come in here." Phil stood and walked into the house. Randy walked to the other side of the island to put space between he and Phil then glared at him

"What's up John?"

"I'm going to give you the money."

"Really?"

"Yes." He opened his arms about to hug John

"Put your goddamn arms down." Phil dropped his arms

"Thank you so much John. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"You would have been up shit creek." John looked at Randy. "This is John's money so he can do with it what he wants but I want to say this to you, if you find yourself in another "bind" you better not come back here. I suggest that you find other means of getting the money whether it's giving out lap dances, running a meth lab out of your garage or slingin your dick I don't give a fuck. John is not going to be an option to you when your regular ATM won't work. If you do show up here or at the office and I get wind of it, I'll rip that stupid ring out of your lip and turn your face into a mush the consistency of applesauce, got me?" Phil nodded. "Got me?" Phil found his voice

"Yes."

"Good."

"Can I talk to Randy for a second Phil?"

"Yea, sure, I'll be outside consoling Cody." He stepped out the door and John turned to Randy

"What?"

"I am so turned on right now." Randy laughed

"I can definitely take care of that for you if you want to go upstairs real quick." John drummed his fingers on the counter, looked outside then made a beeline for the stairs with Randy in tow. 20 minutes later they came back downstairs

"I'm going to talk to Cody."

"Okay."

"Can you go pick up some lunch?" Randy nodded as he downed a glass of water

"What do you want?"

"Mexican."

"From that place right down the road?"

"Yea. My usual…and pick up some extra stuff because I get the feeling they might still be here when you get back."

"So now we're going to have a picnic?"

"Can we have a conversation for once without back talk from you?"

"I'm leaning toward no because I'm sassy."

"Go get my lunch."

"Are you sure you don't need me here?"

"Yes. You put the fear of God in both of them today."

"I put the fear of Randy in them. God's a lot nicer and more understanding than me." John kissed him

"Go." Randy grabbed his keys off the hook and left. John took a deep breath and ventured outside. "Cody." He pulled a chair in front of him

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"No. I don't need a pep talk from you John."

"Okay then leave."

"Well wait a second,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why him?" John shrugged

"I don't know. I didn't expect it to happen and I tried to fight it but I fell in love with him."

"But he's, gross…all covered in tattoos." John laughed and pointed to Phil

"I sort of have a thing for tattoos." Phil laughed

"Did I see your name on his chest?"

"Yea. He did it last week."

"He must really love you."

"I would hope so. That thing is permanent."

"How come you didn't just tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you just tell me that you guys were dating?"

"Pages 14-15 of the company handbook prohibited us from dating when we started dating. And then we didn't want it to get out because I'm the boss."

"How could you fall in love with him so quickly?"

"I don't know. Love works in mysterious way and believe it or not Cody, Randy's amazing."

"He's crazy."

"That too but he loves me and I love him. Cody, I know that you like me…I'm not entirely sure how much you really like me or how much you like the idea of me but I never wanted to hurt you. If I honestly liked you I would have acted on those feelings but I didn't and I certainly wasn't going to play with you just because I could." Cody nodded

"I appreciate that." John smiled. "This isn't the time to be showing your dimples John." John covered his cheeks

"Sorry."

"I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Does Dustin know?"

"Dustin knows."

"How the hell does he know?"

"He caught Randy and I," He shook his head. "Never mind what he caught us doing. Point is that he saw us together."

"I imagine that looked pretty hot." They both looked over at Phil. "What?" John stood

"We should go inside. Clearly the heat has gone to Phil's head."

"My head is clear. You guys look hot together."

"Ran will be back any minute with lunch for us, I suggest not letting him hear you say that." They all went inside

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine for me."

"Cody?"

"Something strong." John shook his head and pulled out the Patron. Randy walked through the door with bags of food

"Oh, you've started the party without me."

"Do you want a shot?" John asked handing Cody a Patron on the rocks. Randy looked back in forth between Phil and Cody

"Yes." Randy washed his hands and took the food out. "Since I don't know either of you I didn't know what you wanted so I just got a bunch of shit. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Phil said digging into a bag. "Want to split these nachos with me Cody?"

"Sure."

"Cody?" He looked up at Randy and John put a hand on Randy's knee. "I'm fine John." John didn't move his hand

"Yes Randy."

"Are you going to make this awkward? At work I mean." Cody shook his head

"No. I like John and he loves you. I don't like you but like you said, I'll tolerate you for his sake."

"I for one think that this is great." Everyone turned to Phil. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

"Come in!" Randy walked into John's office and John's face split into a grin

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's been two years and I have yet to tire of you coming into my office. I really wish you'd stop wearing these white shirts though. I'm either hot and bothered by looking at you in them or I'm blinded by how bright they are when I walk into our closet." Randy laughed. "What's up?"

"This isn't work related."

"No Randy." He laughed again

"It's not related to sex either."

"Oh. Well what is it?"

"I made our reservations at the hotel."

"Oh good. I was hoping all the rooms weren't booked."

"Well they kinda were…all the decent ones anyway. I had to book an executive suite."

"Do I want to know how much that cost?"

"Nope." Randy said handing John his credit card

"You're going to owe me lots of sex when we get there."

"Why? Not that I mind."

"It's your fault because you waited so late to decide if you wanted to go or not."

"I'm sorry but I still find Cody incredibly creepy but like I said, I will tolerate him for you and I know how much you want to attend his ceremony."

"Well thank you so much." Randy rolled his eyes

"Who would have thought?"

"Are you going to follow that up?"

"Phil and Cody. Cody and Phil."

"I know. At first Cody told me it was because Phil was so good in bed." Randy gagged

"John please. I just had lunch."

"But then he actually started to like the guy." Randy walked around John's desk and leaned on it crossing one ankle over the other. His crotch eye level with John

"Would you want to get married John?" John didn't hear a word. He was staring at Randy's bulge. "John?" He looked down and saw why John was distracted. He snapped his fingers. "John!"

"Huh?"

"I need you to focus."

"I think I was focused."

"You didn't hear my question."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you would ever want to get married."

"To who? To you?"

"Yes to me, who else?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because married couples have less sex than non-married ones. I like the marathons we have. They keep me young."

"Seriously?"

"No. I don't want to marry you because in the revised copy of the company handbook, pages 20-21 clearly state,"

"John." John started to laugh. "I really just can't with you sometimes, you know that?"

"Doesn't matter, you love me anyway."

"More than anything."

"Can I have a kiss?" Randy smiled and kissed John

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

The End

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I posted this at 3 in the morning and my editor was sleeping. Forgive me. Enjoy!**


End file.
